The Things That Don't Match
by Indifferent Nobody
Summary: Naruto is having some trouble after a bad break up, will the support of his friends, family and maybe even a new love interest help him? AU, will eventually be Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Things That Don't Match- Chapter 1

Naruto stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and heading straight for his kitchen. His kitchen was his pride, it had everything a person who loved to cook would want and he did love to cook- he wouldn't be a chef if he didn't.

He went straight to the huge cupboards and started pulling things out.

"So what's got you upset?"

Naruto startled, whirling around to see Shikamaru lounging in a kitchen chair. He frowned in puzzlement, the man was not there when he first entered the kitchen.

"I was sitting on the couch when you stormed past me. So what happened?"

"Sasuke broke up with me."

Shikamaru's brow rose, "Again? I thought you two would last longer this time. You already know that none of us like him. I'm sorry that you're upset but not that you're broken up."

Naruto slumped back against the counter and it looked like the life was sucked out of him. Shikamaru examined his friend, his tall 6'4 form was slumped, his tan skin looked grayish and his vibrant blue eyes were dull. He looked hunched in on himself like he was waiting for someone else to let him down or deal a killing blow.

This was why Shikamaru and the rest of Naruto's friends but most especially Shikamaru did not like Sasuke, he sucked the life, the will or essence, out of Naruto. Naruto had been obsessed with him ever since he met him when they were teens but Sasuke drained him. Their relationship was very volatile so they were always breaking up but each time they did it hurt Naruto like it was the first.

"Shika," Naruto whispered, "It's over. For good, I told him when he was screaming at me that we couldn't do this again, that I couldn't do this again and that if he broke up with me it would be over. It's been 8 years and I'm no closer to him than when we started going out. I can't keep doing this, it's killing me. It's done."

Tears appeared in the corner of Naruto's eyes and he swiped at them in a harsh movement, angry that he was crying.

Shikamaru watched him silently, sympathetic. He would have hugged him but he didn't think Naruto would appreciate it at that moment, the last thing he wanted Naruto to think was that he pitied him. He might not think Naruto made the wisest decisions concerning Sasuke but he didn't pity him; hugging Naruto right now would make him think that.

He watched Naruto stalk to the fridge and pull out a lot of meat before Naruto turned and looked at him, smiling brightly, "How's chili sound for tonight?"

Shikamaru frowned at him, "I don't want to see your fake emotions, if you don't feel like smiling then you don't have to around me. There's no need to keep up a pretense for my sake."

He watched the smile on Naruto's face collapse, disappearing like it never was, and his blue eyes come close to an emotion of depression.

"Shika," Naruto whispered, eyes despairing, "I wasn't enough."

Shika swore mentally before deciding to hell with it. Naruto was his friend and he obviously needed a hug so he would give him one, he would make it clear to Naruto if it came down to it that he wasn't pitying him.

He stood up and walked to the where the blonde was slumped, dragging him into his arms and holding him even when Naruto stiffened.

Naruto held himself still for a couple of seconds before going limp and clutching Shikamaru, burying his head into the crook of Shika's neck and inhaling his friend's scent, letting the strands of Shika's hair caress his face. He liked it when his friend wore his hair out but he only did if he was at home relaxing.

Naruto mentally thanked God and his friends that he lived with Shikamaru now instead of with Sasuke like he had when they were in university. He didn't think he could have tolerated living with Sasuke right now even while being broken up. He sighed into Shikamaru's embrace before standing up and moving away but first he met Shika's eyes, letting him know silently that he was really grateful for and had needed that hug.

"So chili?" he asked casually.

Shikamaru sat back down and nodded, "Chili sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Things That Don't Match- Chapter 2

"Watch what you say around him, alright? He's not with Sasuke and this break up seems to be sticking, he's stressed. If he comes home more stressed out than he is now you won't like what I'll do to you. It took me forever to convince him to go in the first place. Maybe I'll see you guys later at the party if I finish up fast."

Shikamaru grunted as the voice on the other end of the phone gave their agreement and hung up.

Naruto had been moping since the break up and even though it had only been a week Shikamaru thought it was time for Naruto to spend some time around his friends. Naruto was in his element when his friends surrounded him - Naruto was in his element when surrounded by people. He had a way of changing those around him for the better or convincing them to see his point- well he seemed to have that effect on everyone but the guy he was on and off with for 8 years. Sometimes Shikamaru thought that if Naruto _had _gone into politics, like he was groomed to, that he would have taken over the world by now.

Shikamaru thought of everything that had been happening lately, his mind turning over numerous situations, and sighed. Everything was just so troublesome. He didn't get enough sleep for all of this.

He got ready for his dinner date with the businessman he was going to advise, he had taken to working at night so he could be there for Naruto in the mornings and evenings. At times being so smart was troublesome but it did help now because he had his own business that allowed him to choose his own hours, it seemed that all his degrees did come in handy. He shrugged on the dark blue suit jacket and pulled up his hair, completing his ensemble. If this didn't run over too long he would meet Naruto and the rest of their friends at the party and get to have some fun.

He looked at the suit-clad man at the table across from him and felt a flash of annoyance even as he kept his face blank. The man had an outraged look on his face.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sir, you've come to me for help on how to keep your business from going under, for how to make a profit long term. I have given you advice, advice that will work even if you do not like it; if you do not wish to take it then that is your choice. But if that is your choice then we are done here since I have nothing left to tell you."

"And what determines that you are correct?" the man shot back.

Shikamaru had had enough; if the man didn't want to take his advice that was his problem- he got paid either way. He stood up.

"The master degrees I have in business, law, and accounting," he said mildly, "Have a good night."

When Shikamaru got to the party it was 11:30pm and he still had an annoyed look on his face. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer before claiming an armchair for himself. Naruto came up to him, face concerned, "Are you alright?" he asked, touching Shikamaru's arm.

He nodded, "How's the party so far?"

Naruto smiled, "I had to cook. They were making a mess of things."

Shika smirked, "I'd imagine so, the kitchen is your specialty, beer is theirs."

Naruto grinned and sat on the arm of his chair, Shikamaru took that time to subtly examine him. Naruto was looking better, he didn't look as haggard as before. His eyes weren't as depressed and he was looking good, he was even starting to smile again but Shikamaru didn't miss the bags under his eyes, it looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep- he would have to do something about that. A smile flitted across his face when he remembered that he was the only one able to get Naruto to go to sleep when he couldn't or didn't want to since they were kids- cooking might be Naruto's specialty but sleeping was his, well that and strategizing.

He was glad Naruto wasn't the type to waste away after a break up and stop eating because that would have been troublesome. It was also troublesome though, that Naruto suffered silently and that people generally didn't notice because he was so good at hiding his feelings, and wouldn't want to bother anyone with them. But the latter was the less troublesome of the two because Shikamaru had always been able to see Naruto and thus would always make sure that he could do something about it.

"Do you want to leave soon?" he asked Naruto, "It looks like things are wrapping up."

Naruto stretched, the vertebrae along his spine cracking, and made a face, "Yeah, we can go soon."

Everyone had settled down on some surface or another and someone had popped a movie in, everyone was watching it. Shikamaru downed the last of his beer and got up, recycling it when they got to the kitchen and picking up a bottle of water before going back into the living room. He leaned against the wall beside his chair as someone had taken it as soon as it was vacated.

"Did you drive here or bum a ride?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I drove."

Shikamaru nodded, "Have you been drinking a lot? Do you want to catch a ride back with me and I can drop you off to pick it up tomorrow or do you want to follow me?"

"I haven't drank that much but I'll ride with you. I don't feel like driving. If you hadn't shown up I probably would have stayed the night here."

He opened the bottle of water and took a swig before looking at his watch, 12:15 a.m., he had only been here for 45 minutes. Naruto took the water bottle from his hand and drank some. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "There's more in the kitchen you know."

Naruto smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction to me drinking yours."

"Have at it."

They said their goodbyes and walked to the door after letting everyone know they'd be in touch later.

When they got home they separated.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Shikamaru said, heading for his room.

"Me too," Naruto agreed.

It was 1:00 a.m. when Shikamaru got out, toweling his hair dry. He listened to see if Naruto was still in the bathroom but didn't hear the shower running. It was time to do something about Naruto's sleeping problem.

He knocked on the door to Naruto's room, opening it when he didn't get a response. He found Naruto on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"So? How do you even notice these things?"

"I know you. Come on, you can sleep with me in my bed."

"Who said I wanted to?" Naruto asked, miffed.

Shikamaru stared at him for a bit, "I wasn't asking if you wanted to."

Naruto sat up and crossed his arms, "I just need a bit of space to think. It's been a hard week."

"And I've given you that space, all of your friends have, and we'll continue to give you more if you need it, if it would help. But it won't help, it hasn't been a hard week or anything like that, it's simply been a bad break up. You've thought all week, you need sleep. Come on. I wouldn't push if I didn't care, if you won't do it for you then do it for me."

Naruto got off the bed and walked over to Shikamaru, "I hate it when you do that. Pull that this-will-help-me-too card. That's manipulation."

Whether or not he would actually like sleep was irrelevant, and he did want sleep.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Everybody manipulates or gets manipulated, don't think I don't see you do it too."

Naruto's cheeks pinked, "That's different!"

The brunet raised a brow, brushing some of his hair back, "No, it's not. Let's go."

Naruto pouted and got off the bed, following Shikamaru to his room.

Shika settled on the bed and looked up at Naruto, "Are you going to lay down anytime soon?"

He watched Naruto's eyes turn dark and serious for a while before the blonde shook his head and climbed on the bed.

The Nara assessed the look in Naruto's eyes for a bit longer before turning onto his side- you'd think that because of Naruto's size he liked to sprawl but he actually liked to cuddle.

Naruto pressed himself tight against his back and buried his face in the nape of his neck, "You smell so good."

Shikamaru felt his face flush at the words before the blonde's hands wrapped around him. He stroked the Naruto's arms, long strokes from elbow to wrist, for a few moments before closing his eyes and drifting off.

A/N: Some of you may have seen this on AFF but I am the same author. I'm just adding it here too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

The Things That Don't Match- Chapter 3

Naruto floated in a state between wakefulness and sleep. He rubbed against the smooth, firm body in front of him, a sleepy moan escaping his lips. The body rubbed back and he grinded into it, groaning.

Shikamaru came into wakefulness when he felt Naruto grind against him, he stifled a moan and moved against him in return. Something wasn't right about this situation and he couldn't quite remember what but he was a happy person right now and he wasn't about to complain.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned.

Shikamaru froze- and that would be what was wrong, this was Naruto and he was still in love with Sasuke even if he wasn't with him. He rolled out of his arms and took a deep breath, cursing in his head, and tried to calm his body down.

Naruto shifted on the bed, searching for the warmth that left him, murmuring. Shikamaru moved behind him, stroking his stomach, "Go back to sleep, Naruto."

Shikamaru woke up three hours later to find Naruto staring at him, he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Naruto blushed, "Was I rubbing against you this morning?"

Shikamaru looked him in the eye and saw the embarrassment in those blue depths, Naruto was beating himself up.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" he responded.

Naruto nodded, a blush spreading across his face.

"Then yeah, you were," Shikamaru shrugged, "It's fine. We're guys, guys get hard ons- plus you were practically asleep."

Naruto avoided his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru scowled, "I thought I just said that it was fine. Don't worry about it."

When Naruto still refused to look at him he stretched out a hand and tilted his face up, "Look at me, I said it's fine. Naruto, I used to take baths with you and I've had sex before- it's nothing I haven't seen or felt already."

Naruto frowned, "That's not exactly a comforting thought, nor does that information make this any less humiliating."

Shikamaru smirked, "Think that highly of yourself, hmm?"

Naruto punched Shikamaru's arm lightly, "Shut up."

The smirk grew, "You first."

The room mates got out of Shikamaru's bed and drifted to the kitchen. Naruto went to the kitchen island while Shikamaru sat at the kitchen table; Shikamaru didn't even bother to offer to cook anymore, nor did he order out- it offended Naruto and nobody cooked better than him anyway.

"Are you going to work today?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. Pancakes?"

"That's fine."

Naruto went to the cupboards and pulled out some flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, cinnamon, vanilla extract, maple syrup, and olive oil before going to the fridge and pulling out eggs, and milk. He measured out the all the dry ingredients and put them in a big bowl, mixing them before whisking all the wet ingredients, excluding the syrup and olive oil, in another bowl. That done he folded the dry ingredients into the wet ones. He warmed the olive oil on a griddle.

"Fruit?" Naruto asked.

"Blueberries and cranberries?"

Naruto made a face and shrugged, "Fine."

He divided the batter into two bowls before going back to the fridge, pulling out the requested fruit, and adding a couple of cups to one of the bowls with the batter.

Shikamaru watched Naruto as he worked, it was never boring and Naruto was always so into it, you could tell he really loved his job and that's probably what made him so good at it.

Naruto started frying the pancakes after taking down a couple of plates and soon there was two stacks. He grabbed two forks and knifes from a drawer, put them on the plates, and brought them to the table along with the syrup. Naruto sat down and was about to eat when he smacked himself on the forehead, "That's what I forgot!"

He got up again and grabbed two cups before going to the fridge, "Is orange juice alright?" he asked his friend.

Shikamaru nodded. At his approval Naruto poured some into each cup before setting one by each plate and sitting down again.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said.

He waved it off, "Let's eat."


End file.
